


Shadowed Heart

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Miller's Daughter."

In that moment, she knew she had never truly felt pain. The weight of her heart was heavy in her chest, heavier than it had ever been in her own hands It was as if she looked into her daughter’s eyes for the first time, and she thought she would break with everything she had never felt for Regina. 

It would have been enough. And it would have been worse…so much worse. The things she would have done for Regina, if she had known, had felt this, would have been everything she had done for herself but more. And worse.


End file.
